Storys 2,3,and four
This is the page where the sequel and the other storys for the orginal series of the sleeping brine will be right now only I was asleep is available and done so here it is sequel to the sleeping brine (I WAS ASLEEP) I was asleep, yet I was awake and could still feel. I am the sleeping brine that is my name now. I have no idea how long I have been asleep, but I have finally awoken. Once again all I see is darkness but where am I did I make my own reality or dimension finally? If I did than I could change it so I tried to make it more bright. It worked out in the end it actually worked I saw grass that was pure black I made my own sun it was kind of grey but somehow still emitting light and lastly I made myself the environment. I populated the world with shadows of what seem like humans but with a fraction of my power only the ability to turn an object like a knife to a shadow knife and it was fun doing this. I announced that I was their creator. They did not believe me at first but then I demonstrated my power. After that moment they started to warship me not to much though. They shortly started to act more and more like humans and kept populating more. I still had no way to get out of there though and I kind of missed killing humans it was fun. So I tried to focus and teleport back to the human world and what do you know I made it back. It was very tough but I did it. It seemed like they where still searching for survivors of the fire but then again no one was there. And I had escaped shortly after I got back I started killing again there was a tiny town nearby called potato town. It got that name because they grow potatoes there. I killed everyone there shortly after though got seen by the military. Not a problem because I can escape easily I thought. I was extremely wrong because they found and shot me I got killed. But something happened I felt like I was nothing then all of the sudden I turned into this black mist and made my way into one of the soldiers. And just like that I was reborn I was reshaped to my original form his body disappeared. and mine reappeared I could hear him screaming inside of me. it was delightful I told him to be quiet and let the brines take over now. I felt more powerful I had all of his previous army supply’s when the army noticed what I did to him they shot me again but somehow I dodged it like it was going super slow. I killed them all easily and with the gun it became pure black and when I shot them the bullet was not normal it was red like blood and I guess I felt like I was all powerful right then and there. The strange part is after they died the gun well… absorbed their blood. And the tip of the black gun became red I knew it was just becoming more powerful I could feel its life force their souls where in the gun now some how. They did not go to heaven nor hell they went to somewhere way worse I later discovered when the gun absorbs a soul it gets sent to my reality and forgets about all that happened and starts a new life. I however if that were to happen to me would be put in a sleep like state and become more powerful over time during that state I tested it by shoting myself in the head. I knew I would not die I could not die I am now a god of darkness no one will stop me I am your demon I am the god I am the devil I am the Sleeping Brine and I WAS Ȁ̴̪̙̘̿ ̴̨̢̤̯̱̬̲̺̟̋͜ͅS̵̢̢̛̮̾̍̅́̃ ̵̨̗͉̟͚̽̽̉L̴͓͔̪̗̞̙͔̞͇̠̩͉̯͍͂̊̊ ̶̡̢̛̛̦̤̣̟̮̣̪̳̻̫̮̺̬̄͒͆̆̌̓̈͂̍̽͠E̵̮̰̜̫̘͍̹̣̯͇̭̳̥͊̈́̈́̏̆̍̃̄ ̴̰̼͓̭̣̐̊̔̈̽̔͝Ë̸̝͙̱̠̤̬̜̖͐̋̃̉̃̍͗̈̃͝ͅ ̶̘́͠P̶͓̯̪͕̤̣͇̦͖̯͙̻̹̙̎͗̀̚. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ The dark consumption (the third story in the sleeping brine series) ''' Three years after the gun shot...''' Darkness... darkness and more darkness... Im not dead... just as i thought i cant die not from something like that at least.I know im not a full on god i am only half a god. i dont know how long i was unconscious or "dead" for but i do know during that time i heard a voice.The voice said that it helped me and that it likes my ideas. but all i could see was darkness and i could not move... i was stuck for however long it has been since i fired that gun.The voice faded after saying one more thing that made me think about it a little. it said that We would meet soon. after that it faded and i was alone for the rest of my time in that darkness. Now im back i seem to be what feels like a "box" but i think i know what it really is.I push with all my might trying to at least get out of there.Because i am stronger than an average human i manage to break the "box".Dirt starts rushing into the hole i am in but just before it can completly fill the hole i manage to climb out so i dont sufficate in the dirt.I turn around after i get out and.... A cemetary lies before me and what else i see made me laugh a little. I was in a grave MY GRAVE it dated back to the day i fired that gun at my head. It even had my real name on it a name i haven't heard since i was just a little kid and actually with a family. The grave said Here lies Brine Dark although he committed horrible crimes we believe he had some good in him. Ha what a joke good in me yeah right maybe when i was a kid but not anymore.I still dont know what year it is either way i got to get our of here someone might spot me and if they just see the grave open and noone here instead they might think it was just a grave robbery I realize that i have a giant bullet hole in my forehead and a cut across my chest probably because they made sure i was dead..I run down the street looking for a hotel or some sort of shelter luckily they burried me with my possesions because thats probably what my paper in my wallet said when i shot myself so i have some money left over now.I find a small motel that i dont want to mention the name because it is to long but i see the word motel which was good enough for me.i go in get a room and go to that room they didnt ask any questions about the dirt all over me which was suprising. After i get to the room i Flop on the bed and just as im about to close my eyes I hear... I hear the voice that i heard while i was "dead".But this time something feels...diffrent this time i feel like im not alone im my room.The voice says something odd that makes me a little curious It says "hello Brine" then out of the blue i see it. A dark figure comes into veiw It looks like a giant circle. but then it moves in closer and i can make it out completly it is what apears to be a living moving giant ball of what appears to be some sort of black and purple gas or substance. i can make out eyes and sharp teath and a few tenticals and what apears to be long slender arms with decintly long length fingers. The creature says Hello i havent actualy seen you since you were just a baby.Who or what are you? i ask the creature. It says I am the reason you are what you are now. I made you a half god of darkness but for now i am here because i want to acomphany you and also because i like you the reason i gave you this ability is my buisness. I have my reasons now if you have any questions you will have to wait because for now we must go back into another slumber so go to sleep for a while i can freeze time so you can not get bothered while you are growing your power. dont worry you are in safe hands after all i cant kill you even if i wanted to. I go to sleep for a while like the Creature told me to but not before asking it something.So do you have a name? i ask the creature.Indeed i do my "name" is darkious but enough talking you must go to sleep .And with that i close my eyes and enter back into slumber... after an unknown amount of time i wake up and when i open my eyes i see the tv in the motel room is on.Then i notice Darkious sitting on the edge of the other bed well at least i think its darkious but then when i wake up fully i realize its a kind of huminoid figure that has short black wings and wears black and gray robes and has some small horns. Then i ask the obvious question outloud which comes to my head WHO ARE YOU HOW DID YOU GET IN?! He resonds with Relax Brine its me Darkious i can take form of this sometimes but not forever. i am pretty weak in this form its more of a "hey im just relaxing not going to do anything serious form. I say Oh alright i guess thats fine its a good thing i decided to ask instead of just stabing you not thinking of asking who the random person in my room is.Anyway how long was i asleep for or i guess how long was time stoped for. Well im pretty sure its only been about 3 days so you should be strong enough to at least defend yourself now so we can go i unpaused time already anyway so i can watch the television because i figured you would wake up about now. anyway lets get going we might be able to make our way back to your old house if the burnt down remains are still there. if not and they have rebuilt it then thats fine if someone has moved in we can break in but right now the important thing is that we get to the basement. Wait i had a basement... but i never saw a entrance to one in that house. Yeah you did have a basment but the entrance is hidden in the living room under a few wood planks.and besides it can be used as a home for us because i can make the entrance unenterable to the normal human unless you bring them in by force. but also you may want to get some new and longer clothes or at least a hat because now your skull is showing from that gunshot...next time don't shoot yourself in the head it's only more of a mess for us to clean it up. I agreed with darkious because of the fact that if i look bloody or have any sort of "bad thing" on me it can also set off some red flags and some people might report to the police that i look very suspicious or worse.alright so we should probably set off then to go to my old house because the sooner the better.One more thing brine before we go i forgot to tell you that you can heal more than the average human with your powers also but it takes some time especially depending on how severe the wound is and some damage if to severe wont regrow skin or whatever.And your skull showing probably will be permanent because if i had to guess that is to severe. So get used to your new look so you probably should wear a hat like i said. Alright maybe i will anyway lets go we have been taking long enough besides i think we might have to stop at a store because i need some medicine I kind of have a "HEADACHE"